


Untitled

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Healing, Past Abuse, Poetry, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I picked myself up and I walked away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Written: May 17, 2014
> 
> This just sorta poured out. I'm not sure from where.

I wrote you a poem, my dear  
With bloody fingers and bruised wrists  
I poured all I had into it  
And then I picked myself up and walked away  
I  
Picked myself up  
And I  
Walked away  
I left that poem on the ground  
I wrote it for you  
I wrote it for you, my dear  
Do you hear me yet?  
Do you feel me yet?  
I’m gone  
I  
Picked myself up  
And I  
Walked away  
There’s a bloody trail  
But bruises heal  
Bruises heal and I write just fine now  
I’m writing just fine now  
I’ll never get those years back  
But I have the rest of them  
I  
Picked myself up  
And I  
Walked away  
.  
I wrote you a poem, my dear  
My fingers aren’t bleeding now  
And my wrists aren’t bruised  
I’m talking now, talking all about you  
I’m gone  
Picked myself up and walked away  
I’m smiling again  
.  
I  
Picked myself up  
And I  
Walked away  
.  
It’s gonna be a good day  
Writing just for me  
Writing just for me, and laughing, and smiling  
Smiling so wide  
Laughing so true  
.  
I burnt that poem I wrote you


End file.
